The Stars Align
by EvilDarkVirus
Summary: A cute little Malec story set after 1x12. My first fanfic, so please be kind. Constructive comments are welcome.


It wasn't like Magnus not to reply to Alec's messages, in fact as Alec scrolled down the page of unanswered texts on his phone he realised that it had been nearly a week since he last heard from the Warlock. A frown crept across Alec's forehead as he tried to think back to a week ago, had he said something or done something to make Magnus not want to talk to him? Brushing a few stray strands of ebony black hair from his cobalt eyes, Alec looked up to cross the road outside of the Brooklyn apartment block where Magnus lived in his elegant loft and tucked his phone into his pocket. Despite being one of the best Shadowhunter warriors and leaders at the New York Institute Alec couldn't help but feel like he was a mere inconvenience to the dazzling and powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn, who for some inconceivable reason had shown interest in him.

Alec hoped that turning up out of the blue at the loft wouldn't put Magnus in a bad mood. He had snuck out of the Institute early to take in the once in a lifetime spectacle that was the dimensional alignment which would appear to mundanes as solar eclipse and Alec had hoped he could watch it from Magnus' balcony alongside the Downworlder who captivated him so. Small shivers ran down Alec's spine at the thought of watching the glow of the stars reflected in the Warlock's eyes. What was happening to him? He had even dressed smarter than usual for the occasion, he had no chance of reaching Magnus' level of style but he had removed his Shadowhunter armour and found a jacket which flattered his frame and had spent a few extra minutes in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.

Alec stood outside the broad double doors which led to Magnus' loft for a full five minutes, shifting his weight from foot to foot and wondering if perhaps he should just go back to the Institute and leave the Warlock alone, before summoning up the courage to knock and he listened as the echo dissipated. "Go away," came a gruff response from behind the doors shortly after the sound disappeared. Alec was taken aback by the response which hardly sounded like the soft, seductive voice he was used to. The frown reappeared as he cleared his throat, "Magnus, it's me, Alec." He placed the palm of his right hand against the big wooden door wondering if perhaps he had done something wrong, "Can I come in? I haven't seen you in over a week and there's this eclipse tonight..." Alec trailed off, feeling rather pathetic as he realised he was talking to a door, in an empty corridor, waiting for someone far beyond his league to invite him in.

On the other side of the door Magnus sighed and rubbed the side of his face with one hand, the other one gripped a half full tumbler of straw coloured liquid, there was a nearly empty bottle on the table to his right. He hadn't counted on an unexpected visit from Alec, the Shadowhunter with the blue eyes that he wanted to drown in. It was not a good time, as a Warlock he was immune to most mortal sickness but as he took a long sip from the glass he reflected that this is probably what really bad case of the flu feels like, he had not been sleeping for the past five days and had been experiencing extreme changes in temperature. His usually dependable magic had become troublesome and in the last few hours, dangerous.

There had been no response this time. Alec took in a deep breath and sighed, "You know, if I've done something wrong you could at least let me apologise face to face." Magnus closed his eyes, noting the pain in Alec's voice and hated that he could make the beautiful, innocent boy feel like he had done something wrong. Magnus was still coming to terms with the fact that he found the dark haired Shadowhunter so alluring, when he had first laid eyes on him it had been like someone had kick started his heart and he had had to catch his breath, watching Alec making his way through the crowd at the party he and his fellow Shadowhunters had crashed looking for the Warlock who had stolen Clary's memories. Slowly Magnus lowered the glass to the table and stood up with a grimace, he couldn't let Alec feel this way.

There were sounds of someone moving around beyond the door and Alec suddenly felt a rush of hope, maybe Magnus would forgive him after all. He took a step back as one of the doors opened a mere crack, "Look, Alexander, it's not a good time..." Magnus started, hoping to put Alec off the idea of coming in. Not accepting this as Magnus' final answer Alec pushed the door gently and heard a groan as Magnus' weakened state meant he was unable to hold the door and it opened to reveal the startlingly dishevelled Warlock who looked as if he was about to faint. "Magnus!" Alec cried out as he stepped into the loft and grabbed the Downworlder's arm before he fell to the floor. "Magnus, what's wrong?" Alec asked, taking the Warlock's weight as Magnus leant against him barely able to open his eyes which flashed between mahogany brown and a stunning liquid gold.

Kicking the door shut behind him Alec guided Magnus to one of the luxurious sofas in the loft's living space, gently placing him down and making sure he wasn't about to slip onto the floor. Alec's hand went to Magnus' forehead which was scorching hot, "Go. I'm fine," Magnus murmured, trying weakly to push the Shadowhunter away and failing. "Magnus, you're sick, I'm not going anywhere." Alec said firmly as he made his way to the well-stocked bar and shoved a handful of ice into a cloth before returning to kneel in front of Magnus who had managed to sit upright albeit it with his head in his hands, "You're burning up, here," Alec leaned closer in order to press the ice pack against Magnus' forehead.

Magnus shuddered and let out a small gasp at the soothing cold touch and raised his gaze to meet Alec's. For a moment he was stuck, all he could see were the boy's blue eyes, full of concern, seeking answers in his own eyes which for now had returned to their glamoured brown. "I thought Warlocks didn't get sick," Alec removed the ice and placed it on the table before drawing back the hand and lifting it in order to stroke along Magnus' cheek. The Warlock suddenly looked away, ashamed of the state he was in and not wanting to burden the Shadowhunter with his problems, but Alec used his hand to bring Magnus' back to face him.

"What is going on?" Alec's voice was choked with fear, Magnus sighed and leant back against the cool leather of the sofa, "I'm not sick," Magnus whispered as he reached out to pick up the glass from the side table and took a sip, "it will pass." Alec's eyes widened as he saw blue sparks run uncontrollably along the Warlock's fingers as Magnus put down the glass, the Warlock quickly made a fist in an attempt to hide it but he knew Alec had seen. There was an elongated silence. "It's the convergence," said Magnus finally, adding one of his trademark hand gestures in an attempt to imply that Alec shouldn't worry. "It, uhm, has an effect on me."

"The dimensional alignment?" Alec slowly stood up and sat next to Magnus on the sofa, keeping an eye on the Downworlder for any signs of fainting, "An effect?". Magnus sighed "Alexander," he paused to run a hand through his mussed dark hair in an uncharacteristically nervous manner, "it's not really something I want to broadcast." Magnus grimaced and closed his eyes as a shudder of blue lightning ran up his body, his fist drew tighter and Alec noticed the Warlock's knuckles turning white. Without thought for his own safety, the Shadowhunter slid closer and slowly moved to take Magnus' hand in his own, gently stroking to encourage the Warlock to release his grip which worked as the pain dulled.

Shocked at this small act of kindness, Magnus' eyes snapped open to reveal his startling gold cat-like Warlock eyes, something that he tried very hard to hide from those around him as they tended to instil fear and loathing. They settled on Alec, who had woven their fingers together and held Magnus' hand firmly but carefully. Alec looked up and met the unnatural metallic gaze which was staring at him so intently. "I'm not afraid," Alec whispered referring to the Warlock's seeming lack of control over his powerful magic, "I know you won't hurt me." Magnus broke his stare to look at their entwined fingers, fear pulsing through him at the idea of hurting this boy who had selflessly put himself in harm's way to comfort him.

"As the dimensions get closer, my magic gets boosted," Magnus began to explain, "it can be...overwhelming". Alec was silent, wanting to encourage Magnus to go on. "It happens every couple of hundred years and usually I plan to get far, far away from people so I don't cause any problems." Alec nodded as he listened.

The Warlock's liquid gold eyes drifted away as Magnus felt a sudden urge of embarrassment, "This time around I was so caught up in what's going on with the Institute that it slipped my mind and when the convergence started about a week ago I was too weak to make a portal..." His voice trailed off as he gritted his teeth. He hated looking weak; he was the infallible Magnus Bane, known for his flair and ferocity and here he was hardly able to stand, bleating to a mortal teenager. But he couldn't help it. He was tired of being alone.

"It hurts." The words slipped out in an agonised gasp and Magnus looked up at Alec suddenly horrified by what he had said but instead of pity, he saw determination in Alec's eyes. "I'm here," Alec offered a small smile, "I'm not going anywhere." Magnus nodded slowly, squeezing Alec's hand, finding strength he didn't know he had. "Thank you."

* * *

The pain had gone. The convergence was over. Early dawn light seeped in the window. Magnus slowly opened his eyes, focusing on the shape curled up next to him in his bed, hand still intertwined with his own. Alec had stayed with him all night through the writhing pain, bringing him ice and blankets, talking to him throughout to comfort and distract him. Eventually, Alec had helped Magnus across the apartment to lay down, he had expected the boy to leave and yet here he was.

Running his eyes along the sleeping form Magnus couldn't quite understand how it had happened. After a life of being used and abused by Nephilim who wanted nothing but his magic, of being considered a filthy Downworlder with demon blood pulsing through his veins, Magnus couldn't quite believe what Alec had done for him. He wasn't worthy. "You're quite a surprise, Alexander." The Warlock whispered, leaning to trace feather-light fingertips along the boy's cheek, watching Alec nuzzle against them in his sleep. Magnus' breath caught in his chest realising how dangerous it was for him to let this continue and yet he couldn't help himself.

Cupping Alec's cheek in his hand the Warlock reached across and pressed his lips to Alec's revelling in the softness of the touch and the ache which he felt deep inside. He was in trouble. Suddenly Magnus realised that it wasn't just a one-sided kiss, Alec's tongue lightly traced along Magnus' bottom lip and the Warlock couldn't quite suppress a moan before jerking away and sitting up to find Alec looking straight up at him from the silk sheets. It felt like the Shadowhunter could see right through him with those cobalt eyes of his.

Magnus's eyes flashed with fear as he skittered off of the bed, what had he done? "I..," he swallowed nervously, "Look, Alexander, it isn't what it looks like... I would never..." Magnus ran a hand through his usually impeccably styled hair, suddenly ashamed of what he had done, he watched as Alec slowly sat up in the bed. How did this boy make him feel so vulnerable? The Shadowhunter slid slowly off the bed and after a moment walked around to where Magnus stood, the Warlock could feel his heart beating in his chest as Alec stood in front of him, Alec lingered a moment before grabbing fistfuls of Magnus' shirt and pulling them closer until their foreheads pressed together, in the moment the innocence of Alec's touch was almost painful.

"I'm so glad you are ok." Alec whispered, lifting his head slowly to press his lips to Magnus' in a sweet, shy kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tight, "Thanks to you." The Warlock whispered as he released Alec who glanced around the room absent-mindedly scratching the back of his neck, "Do you have coffee?" The Shadowhunter asked sheepishly as he found his shoes and slipped them on. Back to feeling like his normal self Magnus offered a confident smile "No, but I can conjure the best straight from Italy," he replied before catching a glance at himself in the mirror and feeling horrified at his appearance.

Alec looked up just in time to see Magnus click his fingers and wave them from his feet to his head with his usual flamboyant flare, blue light crackled and the Warlock stood in his traditional fashionable attire, his hair perfectly styled and his smudged glitter eye liner back in place. "That's better," Magnus took a moment to do a twirl in the mirror before looking up at Alec who was watching with an enchanted expression on his face. "You're amazing," Alec offered with admiration painted across his face "You haven't seen anything yet, Alexander." Magnus replied with a smile.


End file.
